Once Upon A Newsie
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Jack/Katherine and all the newsies in classic fairytales with a personal twist from yours truly! :) Enjoy! I think I've made it crystal clear I do not own Newsies
1. Cinderella

**Okay. I swear to God the thing I hate most in this universe is writer's block! It sucks immensely and I HATE IT! So, since I'm stuck on all three of my stories (that or I'm using writer's block as an excuse for laziness… nah) I decided to start this series of one-shots! As many of you can tell from the stories I write, I'm obsessed with fairytales almost as much as I am with Broadway. So I decided to place my favorite Broadway couple in my favorite fairytales! How fun is that? **

**Anyways, these are classic fairytales with my own personal twist and I decided to start out with a definite classic story and a classic musical… Cinderella! But in this version Cinderella's not exactly Cinder**_**ella.**_** And as the ultimate fairytale (and *cough* slight Disney) fan, I am keeping all the magic. Which means I'm keeping the fairy godmother!****Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time…<em>

There lived a poor boy. His name was Jack Kelly. Jack's mother had died when he was very young, leaving him and his father to fend for themselves. After his mother's death, Jack's father went into a depression and Jack watched as he got eaten alive by the cruel city around them. Soon thereafter, Jack's father passed also. All that was left was his wedding band, a simple gold band worn slightly from years of use. Jack wore it on his finger every day since his father's death. Being only seventeen, Jack was sent to live with a horrible man, Wiesel, and his two sons, Morris and Oscar. They forced him to sleep in the attic but often Jack snuck up to the rooftop for a breath of fresh air. Jack was also forced to do hard labor around the mansion that these boys took for granted. Even through his trials, Jack grew to have a huge heart. He cared for all the boys he passed running errands for his supposed "step-brothers" working for pennies selling papers on street corners. Two of his best friends, Crutchie and Davey, both worked as newsies. The dirt and threadbare clothing could not hide Jack's handsome face and defined muscles.

One day, an invitation came from the castle. Princess Katherine was coming of age and throwing a ball to find a husband. "All eligible males invited!" Morris exclaimed, reading the invitation.

Jack looked up from his scrubbing at the statement. "Don't that mean I'm invited too?" He asked. Over time, he had picked up the newsies way of talking.

Oscar and Morris burst out laughing. "You?" Oscar repeated, "Coming to the princess' ball? Yeah right. Like that's going to happen."

The brothers' laughter continued all the way up the stairs. Jack clenched his fists by his sides but didn't say anything. He could still feel the stinging in his back from the last time he decided to open his big mouth. That night he saw the brothers and Wiesel off in their carriage. As soon as the door closed, he ran up to the attic. But before going to the fire escape to get to the roof, he turned and sent a punch into the wall. He just had to get some of the anger out of him. Rushing up the fire escape, he gulped in the night air high above the city. He starred dejectedly across the skyline, fingering the tubes holding his sketches.

Suddenly, an ice blue glow came from behind him. He turned around in time to see a figure form out of what seemed like thin air. It was a woman. She was African-American and dressed in a white dress that belonged in one of the vaudeville shows, covered in sequins from head to toe. "Hello, sweetie." She greeted.

"Um…" Jack stuttered still in shock from what he just witnessed, "No offense, but who the hell are you?"

The woman laughed. "Who do you think I am?" She asked. "You were just standing here, wishing you could go to the princess' ball and I appear. Connect the dots, pretty boy."

"No way." Jack muttered. "You're my fairy godmother?"

"Right on the nose." She said affectionately, tapping him on the nose. "But you can call me Ms. Medda."

"Okay, Ms. Medda." Jack said, still trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. "So what are you gonna do with me?"

"Come with me." Medda lead Jack down to street level. She turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "First, you're going to need a ride to the ball." She sung a note and a white glow surrounded a carriage on the street. Within seconds the carriage was transformed into a golden carriage pulled by majestic black horses, complete with a driver and everything. Medda smirked when she saw Jack's mouth hanging open. "Close your mouth, sweetie. You'll catch flies." Jack immediately snapped his mouth shut. "Oh well, now you can't go to the ball dressed like that." She motioned to his ratty newsie attire. Medda sung a high note and Jack's outfit was turned into one fitting a prince. He was almost unrecognizable if not for his father's ring still on his finger. "There. Now you can steal the princess' heart away."

Jack smiled at his new appearance. "How can I ever thank you, Ms. Medda?"

"You getting your dreams will be thanks enough." She responded. She pulled him into a motherly hug, only releasing him to let him climb into the carriage. "Now remember. Magic only lasts so long. You have to return by the last stroke of midnight. At that time, everything will return to normal. Promise me you'll remember this."

"Promise." Jack nodded. Medda cradled his chin in her hand for a moment before waving him off as the carriage rode down the street. It pulled up in front of the castle where hundreds of others were parked. Jack stepped out of the carriage and gathered up his courage to walk through the doors. He was led to the top of the grand staircase leading to an extravagant ballroom. The minute he stepped onto it, every head in the room turned to him. Jack swallowed hard under such notice. He easily spotted Morris and Oscar taking a break from seeking the princess to take him in. His eyes locked with a pair of emerald green ones. In that moment, the rest of the world vanished. It was only him and her. The eyes were set in a fair skinned, flawless face. Her dress was a pale blue with a flowing skirt and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was covered in swirling bead designs that continued on the taffeta covering the rest of her chest and wrapped around her shoulders. Sitting atop her auburn hair curled in perfect ringlets, a diamond tiara glittering in the lights. Princess Katherine. He was sure of it. She started to walk towards him and he climbed down the stairs to meet her in the middle. He realized the crowd was still starring at them. "They're all lookin' at you." He told her, finally finding his voice.

"Believe me, it's you they're looking at." She smiled. He swore his heart stopped for a second at the sight. They both heard the music start. She held her hand out to him. "Would you like to dance?"

Jack's breath caught in his throat. The princess had just asked him to dance. "I'd be honored." He reached out a shaking hand and grasped hers. Something like a jolt of electricity spread through his body with the touch. Together, they walked to the center of the dance floor. He placed his free hand on her waist. Her breath hitched at the touch and he smirked. She cupped his cheek in her hand for a moment then traced his neck before resting her hand on his shoulder. They moved in sync with each other. He couldn't stop taking in every single perfect feature of her. When the music hit he smoothly dipped her and she started laughing. It was then Jack decided that her laugh was the best sound he ever heard.

All too soon the music ended. Jack and Katherine reluctantly let go of the other. Katherine looked around at the crowd surrounding them and grasped Jack's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Come on," She coaxed, "There's something I'd like you to see." As she led him out a side door, Jack could feel the icy glares of Morris and Oscar. He seriously doubted they recognized him in this getup. Katherine opened the door and a blast of cool night air hit him. She had led him to a rose garden outside the ballroom. Moonlight spilled onto her as she walked the cobblestone path. It gave her an angelic glow he knew he needed to sketch first chance he got.

"Wow." Jack whistled as he followed her.

She stopped underneath a tree and sat down, Jack taking a seat beside her, bracing his back against the trunk. "This is where I like to come when I want to get away from all the crowds and…" She took a deep breath. She reached up and took the tiara from her hair. "Stop being the princess for a while."

Jack took a chance. He scooted closer to her and took on of her hands in his. "You don't have to be the princess when you're around me." He told her quietly, "Just be Katherine."

Her face broke out into a huge smile and he could see tears of joy shinning in her eyes. She squeezed his hand as she said, "You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to say that to me." She rested her head on his chest, placing her free hand right above his heart. Jack swore his heart was about to burst at the touch. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him while he played with her fingers. He was so distracted, he didn't notice Katherine's eyes dart up to the base of his neck, just above his collar. "What are those?" She asked, pulling out of his embrace to look at the marks closer.

"Nothin'." Jack muttered, sitting up in a position to keep her from looking at the marks.

But Katherine wasn't deterred. She tugged on the collar of his shirt and gasped at the sight. "Are those, are those… scars?" She stuttered. Jack refused to meet her eyes as he nodded, "How did you get so many?" Jack pulled out of her grasp and jerked his collar back into place, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. Katherine's eyes widened in realization, "Someone did that to you. For what? And who?"

"You ain't gotta worry about that." Jack told her, trying to change subjects.

"Well I am." Katherine protested, "You can tell me anything." Jack still wouldn't meet her gaze. She put her hand on his chin and gently forced him to look at her. "Please."

Jack took her hand in his and drew absentminded patterns on the back of it as he spoke, "My delightful stepfather. He whips me for talkin' back or for not doin' a job right." For a moment, she didn't talk, so he spoke first, "Now I'm gonna look up an' I better not see pity in those eyes of yours."

She let out a small giggle as he looked up at her. No trace of pity was in her emerald orbs. He smiled at the sight. "No one deserves that kind of treatment. Especially you." She said. He merely shrugged in response. "What is your name?"

And just like that, Jack's stomach dropped into the floor. This was the question he was dreading. Here he was, a penniless boy trying to pass himself off as a prince and she was a princess. What the hell was he thinking coming here? She wouldn't give a damn about him once she found out he wasn't a prince. He sighed. She was expecting an answer. This was gonna have to come sooner or later. "My name is…" He started. Just then, the bell tower started ringing. He looked up and saw it was five minutes to midnight! "I have to go."

Without another word, he stood up and ran back into the ballroom, ignoring Katherine's protests. He dashed up the stairs of the ballroom and towards the carriage he'd arrived in. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs leading to it, he heard Katherine yell, "Stop!" He let his heart get the better of him and turned to the princess. "Who are you?"

Jack contemplated his options for a moment. He could stay and let her see the true him, but would she still want him that way? Or he could go back home and return to the abuse of his stepfamily. At least there he didn't have to worry about fitting in with a princess and her royal parties. There he has nothing to lose. But did he really want to go back to that life? The life filled with whippings that left scars, mockery and hard labor all hours of the day? With two minutes left to spare, he made a decision. He rushed up the stairs to meet Katherine and crashed his lips to hers. She was shocked for a second before relaxing in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him as she wrapped hers around his neck, tangling one of her hands in his hair. Both felt like there was lightning in their veins at the single act. When air became necessary, Jack pulled away. Gently, he opened one of her palms and placed his father's ring in it. With one last peck on the lips, he turned and jumped into the carriage. As it sped off, he looked back and saw Katherine delicately touching her lips while turning the ring in her fingers. He smirked just as he noticed his suit jacket had turned back into his worn vest.

Jack made it home in one piece and back to his normal self with mere seconds to spare before his stepfamily came back. He was sent to the attic at once. Then the notice came. Princess Katherine had found the one she wanted to marry but he remained a mystery. She was going to be holding a search to find what she liked to call her prince charming. Jack secretly smirked as Wiesel read it to Morris and Oscar. He knew Katherine was smart enough to figure it out. Now he just hoped she would never find out her "prince charming" was just an abused orphan.

The next day, Jack watched in amusement as Morris and Oscar rushed around, trying to look their best when the princess arrived. As the sun was setting, a knock sounded on the door. The brothers wrestled each other to get to it while Wiesel shoved Jack into the backyard as not to "corrupt the princess' mind" Jack sat in the grass sketching while the muffled voices of the princess, her guards and the brothers could be heard inside. Jack's pencil etched across the page delicately. He sketched the auburn curls and emerald eyes of the princess herself. He captured her in the moment he wanted to. Walking down the moonlit, cobblestone path without her tiara but still in her ball gown. He didn't even need to see her to sketch her. He hadn't been able to forget that moment since he lived it. It had been in his dreams last night and in his breakfast bowl this morning. And now it would be immortalized in the angelic moment they'd secretly shared.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was out here." A voice said behind him. His pencil stopped midline. He'd know that voice anywhere. He stood up to come face to face with Princess Katherine. Somehow she still managed to look like an angel without the ball gown and jewels. Standing behind her were Morris, Oscar, Wiesel and her guards. She groaned when she saw they had followed her. "Didn't I tell you I needed some air? God, you people don't listen. Even to a princess."

Jack couldn't help snorting a laugh at the comment. Wiesel shot him a glare. "Watch it, boy." He warned.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Katherine defended, "No one deserves that kind of treatment." Jack smiled, remembering their talk in the garden. She took a step closer to Jack, "What is your name?"

"Jack Kelly." He answered quietly.

"It couldn't have been him!" Morris interjected, both of them glaring daggers at Jack.

"He wasn't even at the ball." Oscar continued, "He was here, cleaning."

Katherine raised a hand to silence them as she examined Jack with those emerald eyes he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since they first met. Jack's breath hitched as her hand raised up to grasp his collar. She silently pulled it out of the way and her eyes widened and her smile brightened. "It is you." She breathed.

"What?!" His stepfamily yelled.

Katherine unclasped her fist to reveal Jack's father's ring laying in her palm. "I believe this belongs to you." She joked. She took it and slipped it onto Jack's finger. Instantly he became the prince he was at the ball. He caught site of Medda beside the guards. She winked at him and disappeared. "I know it's unconventional, but Jack Kelly, would you marry me?"

"Unconventional is just the way I like it." Jack smirked at he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close as humanly possible.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him so close, he could feel her breath on his lips. It was driving him mad. "Can I take that as a yes?" She whispered.

"For sure." Jack responded. Without another word, he captured her lips. Jack tightened his grip on her waist, threading his fingers through her auburn curls. Katherine cupped his jaw, keeping his lips against her. Both could swear there were fireworks going off in their bodies. He knew right then and there that she didn't care what he was. She fell in love with him when she saw him at the top of the stairs. And he'd be damn well lying if he told you he didn't feel the exact same way.

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How was that? I seriously like <strong>_**crave **_**your guys' opinions. This site is like my lifeline. Anyways, I better get to bed because I have rehearsal in the morning… great. Just great. So R&R please and don't be afraid to send in suggestions for fairytales you'd like to see Jack and Katherine (and most likely the other newsies) in!**

**Quote of the Day: We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be –Kurt Vonnegut**

**Song Suggestion: Starlight –Taylor Swift**


	2. The Frog Prince

**Hey fansies! So, I was watching Princess and the Frog today (hello, Disney fanatic here) and thought of a really cool story for this chapter. Then I remembered **_**ell13 **_**suggested I do the Princess and the Frog. Plus, I need to update **_**something **_**because ever since we started doing more Les Miz rehearsals, I haven't been able to update. (P.S. I just got my costume and I am LOVING it!) And now that my brother's spending the night at a friend's, I have the computer to myself. I'll be updating at least two of my stories. Here's the first! So, ell, hope you enjoy this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Time…<em>

There lived a princess. Her name was Katherine Pulitzer. She was beautiful with her auburn hair curled just past her shoulders and doe brown eyes set in flawless fair skin. As usual, she lived in a magnificent palace. She had everything she could ever want. But still her life felt like a prison in and of itself. Her decisions were made for her by her father, King Joseph Pulitzer. Even her marriage. She was set to marry a prince. Though she didn't know which yet, the decision wasn't hers. She was watched everywhere she went. Well, almost everywhere. There was one place where she was never watched. Where she was free to take off her tiara and not be Princess Katherine, just Katherine. This place was the forest behind her palace. Her father had warned her that magic lurks in the trees, but that just made her go back even more. Even after years of hiding there, she still had yet to see any magic happening. Even so, she loved hiding out there.

One night, Katherine couldn't sleep. Her father told her he was making his decision on her marriage in one week and she couldn't stop tossing and turning at the thought of marrying some stuck-up prince who she didn't even know. She threw on her slippers and jacket and snuck out of the palace to the forest. The moonlight cast strips of light through the trees as she made her way to her favorite spot. Soon enough, she came across a clearing with a lake shimmering in the moonlight. Kneeling down at the edge of the lake, she began to sob into her hands. Suddenly, she heard a noise near her.

_Ribbit._

Taking her face out of her hands, she saw a frog sitting on a rock in the water in front of her. She sniffed. "Hello, there." She greeted.

_Ribbit._

"I've never seen you around before." She noted. It was true. She had seen practically every creature in this forest, but she'd never seen this frog. Unlike any other frog she'd seen, this one had eyes like chocolate. And it almost seemed to understand her. "But you are kinda cute."

_Ribbit._

Katherine giggled. "Sorry to intrude on your home, but I needed to escape my princess life." She told it. When she didn't even get a ribbit in response, she sighed. "Yeah. I get it. Who would want to escape life as a princess? Well, it's not as glamorous as they make it seem. It's like a prison. Only with nicer dresses and shoes"

_Ribbit._

Call her crazy, but Katherine could swear that that ribbit sounded like a human laugh. She shook her head clear of those thoughts. It couldn't be. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, Katherine talked with the chocolate-eyed frog for hours. It seemed as though she could tell this little creature anything. All too soon, she could see the morning sun coloring the sky. "I have to go back home." Katherine sighed, "My father will be worried if I don't show up for breakfast."

_Ribbit._

Again, Katherine could swear the frog could understand her. That ribbit sounded almost… disappointed. "Don't worry." She assured the frog, "I'll be back again tomorrow." She turned to go but she heard his ribbit again and turned back. Katherine's eyes narrowed. The frog was writing something with its webbed feet in the sand. The writing was sloppy but she could see a word formed in the grains, "Jack?"

_Ribbit._

"What could that mean?" Katherine wondered out loud. "Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out. See you tomorrow."

And she kept true to her word. The next night she returned and talked with the frog till dawn came. And she came every night for the next week. Every time she came, she would see that name Jack scrawled into the sand. All day she would try and figure out what it meant. Why would a frog write out the name Jack? She thought of every possible outcome but every single one made her sound crazy. She couldn't for the life of her figure out what the name meant. On the seventh night, she practically ran to the lake, tears streaming down her face. She collapsed onto the name and cried into the lake. The frog hopped up on the rock and…

_Ribbit._

That one almost sounded genuinely concerned about her crying. "Oh, hello little one." She greeted.

_Ribbit._

It repeated the concerned sounding ribbit again. She sighed. How was it that a frog could get her to spill her guts when no person ever had? "It's my father." She said bluntly, "He told me he's made a decision on which prince I should marry. I'm meeting him tomorrow and the wedding is in two weeks." More tears started falling. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her skirt. She looked down to find the frog on her lap. It had hopped from its perch to her lap and now seemed to be comforting her as a puppy would. She reached down and gently stroked its back. "Thank you, but I think you've realized by now that I don't want this life. I want to live like a normal girl. I want to have a career. Can I tell you something I've only ever told my mother?"

_Ribbit._

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled. "Well… I want to be a writer. And I'm good too. But with my last name, I'll never be anything more than a princess." The frog let out a sad ribbit at her plight. Overhead, came the sound of a singing nightingale. "That's another thing no one knows about me. I love to sing." The frog looked up at her with pleading eyes. She sighed again and picked up the frog. Deciding the frog truly was her escape, she gently kissed the top of its slimy head. Placing it on its usual rock, she let her sorrow lead her voice,

_The sun is finally falling,  
>I can feel it slowly slip away tonight<br>I'm gonna give this song  
>I'm holding in a fighting chance<br>Once out of sight  
>Out of mind and on my own<br>In a stairwell all alone  
>Where I'm at peace <em>

_I sing tonight to ease the pain  
>And I sing out loud<br>Without restraint  
>This melody I play is meant for no one<br>Nothing's ever made me feel this whole  
>Tonight's for me<br>As I sing in this stairwell  
>In these stairwells I sing for me<br>I sing for me_

Katherine sighed as she finished the last note. As soon as the sound left her mouth, she saw a golden glow in front on her. Her eyes went as wide as baseballs when she saw the glow surrounding her frog. White sparkles inside the glow swirled around him and exploded in a burst of light so bright, Katherine had to turn away. When she turned back, a gasp escaped her throat. Standing in front of her was not her frog, but a handsome boy. He was a few inches taller than her with a mess of brunette hair and chiseled features. He was dressed in a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a ruby red vest buttoned over it. She stood up to look at him fully.

"Katherine," He finally spoke. The sound of her name in his voice sent shivers down her spine. "It's me."

She took a step towards him and caught sight of his eyes. Chocolate brown. Just like her frog's. She finally got the courage to place a hand over his heart. Without hesitation he took it in his own. "It is you." She said, her voice little more than a breathless whisper. Suddenly, she looked down at the swirls of sand under her feet. "Jack?"

"I knew you'd figure it out." He grinned. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while his slowly wound around her waist.

"How?" She asked when they pulled away.

Jack launched into his explanation. His name was Jack Kelly. He was once a prince of a kingdom near hers. He had been generous and kind to everyone, even the poorest boys and girls on the street. Everyone had loved him. Everyone except his younger brother, Eric. Eric had hated his 'goody-goody' attitude and how everyone overlooked him for Jack. But more than that, he hated that Jack was next in line for the throne. Eric decided that he needed to be the next king. He had gone to a witch in search of a spell. The witch had cast a spell on Jack to turn him into a frog and Eric had thrown him into the forest, claiming Jack had run away to escape becoming king.

Jack had come across the witch's cottage a little way's away from this lake. She had recognized her own work but told him she couldn't reverse it. The only way to reverse the spell was if a princess who treated all people and creatures with the same kindness he had kissed him. "When you talked to me, I knew you were the one to break the spell." He finished. "And you have."

"My God." She breathed. "What's going to happen to you now?"

Jack sighed and refused to meet her eyes as he spoke, "From what I've heard, Eric has taken over my kingdom and rules like my father. According to the witch's hearings, he's set to meet his future queen."

Katherine cocked her head to the side, "When?"

"I believe…" He stopped and connected the dots, "tomorrow." He groaned. "I'm so sorry, Katherine. If he's anything like my father, he'll abuse you to no extent." He locked eyes with her, "I can't let that happen."

"It won't." She whispered. He shot her a curious glance. "I'm finally going to stand up to my father so that I can make my own decisions. And this is my first one. I'm not going to marry Eric. I want to marry…" She stopped, unsure if she could continue. Jack took one of her hands and laced their fingers together. That simple act convinced her to lean up and crash her lips to his. Jack was frozen for a second before relaxing and returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her as close as humanly possible. She tangled one of her hands in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder.

When air became necessary, they pulled away. Her eyes went wide as she saw that the sun was rising. She smiled and laced their fingers once again. He pecked her lips one last time and together, they ran off towards her palace. Standing in the front hall, pacing, was her father and standing a little behind him was Jack's younger brother, Eric, and her mother, Alice. Alice immediately registered her presence. "Katherine, sweetie!" She gasped, running over to envelope the princess in a hug, "Thank God you're alright." She looked at Jack, "Who is this?"

Joe was looking at Jack curiously while Eric's eyes went wide. Jack let go of Katherine's hand to step forward. "Hello, little brother." He said feigning sweetness.

Both Alice and Joe looked at Katherine. "Mother, father, may I introduce Jack Kelly, the rightful king." She said proudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "And the one I want to marry."

Joe looked from Eric to Jack and finally remembered hearing that Eric's older brother had run off before his coronation. When it was confirmed he was Jack Kelly, Eric was thrown in prison and Jack was given permission to marry Katherine. Two weeks later, she walked down the aisle and became Queen Katherine Kelly…

… _And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. How was that? I think I did an okay job with this story. I know the ending was kinda rushed, but do you guys want me to get to the next chapter of Selection, Ripped Apart or Introducing Fanfiction or not? Also, the song I used was Stairwells from Nick Pitera. It's such a beautiful song. He is amazingly talented and seems to understand me in a way no one else can. I swear this song describes 110 percent perfectly. You need to look him up if you haven't seen his work. He has a "One Man Newsies" video where he plays all the parts and… AHH! He does it so well! <strong>

**Thanks again to **_**ell13 **_**for suggesting this! Please R&R and remember to keep suggesting story ideas! No ideas a bad idea.**

**Quote of the Day: You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not –Jodi Picoult (My Sister's Keeper)**

**Song Suggestion: Stairwells –Nick Pitera**


End file.
